Wish Upon A Star
by Elizabeth2001
Summary: Digimon fic......I wish I may I wish I might become my sister for a night.....what happens when Sora & Yolei switch places
1. The begining

Wish upon a star Chapter 1  
  
By Shyla  
  
*based on the movie*  
  
My name is Yolei Davis and my sister is Sora Davis we are 2 totally different people, I'm a rather smart girl and she's miss popularity and she's nominated for the winter festival queen. While My sister spends most of her day kissing the principal's butt all day. She tries to suck and she skips, out of math class to see the principle. Matt is so kewl. He's so cute. And my friend Kari & I go into Sora's room to snoop around. But that nite would be different because Matt & Kari were over but besides I mean things do tend to happen to the better people. Sora told Mom &Dad about her dress for the festival and when she told me how much it was they about flipped out. I added "More than $300 for a dress, come on."But she argued and won.  
  
One nite, it was a Tuesday I was doing my astromy Home work and she was with her boyfriend Matt in the spa and I was looking through my telescope, and then I saw a shooting star so I made a wish I said " I wish I was Sora Davis" and then the next morning I woke up and. My wish came true. I was my sister. As I stumbled into the bathroom I find that we switched places and that was so cool in my opnion. Then Sora says "you have to reverse this now." So we tried the birthday candles, the wishbone form a turkey, and a "wishing well"type thing that we used the toilet for. None worked so for that day Matt was Mine.  
  
While getting dressed Sora says "I can't do this, I can't be you and you obelsy lack the social grace to be I" then while she was doing my/her hair, she screams about slipped ends. Then I remember I have an astonmy today, she had the same teacher when she was a sophomore, so she could do something instead of cheating. Like faint or play sick when he passed out the test. Then Sora told me "no one can know about this, not even Mimi's she might spill it to the national enquire can't afford any rumors going around about me especially during the festival." Then I asked "What about Mom&Dad?" Then she answered "They might have us committed."Before school she asked "Is there anything I need to know about you?" my answer was "No." Just because I was in her body I couldn't drive to school so she drove, and we got busted my the principal.We both covered that one good. " Ms. Miller, I was just give my littel sister Yolei a driving lesson."Yolei said putting her arm around me "And Sora was up late last nite studying so she can raise her GPA"I said. Cause she couldn't walk in those heels at all.  
  
*at school*  
  
She went to astromy for me then as the tests where finished being passed out and she fainted so she wouldn't have to take the test. I went to Gym class for Sora while playing volleyball I broke one of her nails while serving the ball.  
  
Mom and Dad picked her up in the nurse's office but she had a few demands before going home.  
  
At Lunch, I almost made a mistake and sat with my best friend Kari but I quickly covered that one and invited her to sit with me &my friends. Then her friends asked me how I broke up with Matt, then I said why would I do a stupid thing like that Matt's perfect. Then they said"you hit the limit" I asked "what limit?'  
  
"The 3 month limit rule #4 designed to maximize our expreinace with different men, as of 12am last nite the clock was up on Matt"Gwen said. " how could I have?" I asked myself. Then I an over to find Matt and tried to explain things, so i suggest a walk after school. but he had basketball practice "I'm not intreasted in going with someone who calls me a sick puppy."Then I go on to explain it to him like this "i haven't been myself these past few days."then we agree to see each other after school today. Then I picked him up at 4pm, I couldn't drive a car so Matt drove to his house, and I kissed my sister's boyfriend and got her a hickie, yea she has a hickie  
  
*day 2*  
  
I had to give our new neighbor Ken a ride to school. Then it was picture day for the Queen court.  
  
I can't believe that my parents let her out of the house wearing a sluttish outfit, they said ''Yolei ,is expressing her own option, and Sora you can do the same so I did I went and picked out the same thing I was wearing yesterday. Little did I know that war was going on between me &Sora. The ladies room wall read: Yolei Davis is a wench. then Sora walks into ostreum late, and when the teacher asks her if she's ready for the quiz she replies"whatever''.Then I walk into the bathroom and saw what was written about me so I crossed out Yolei and put Sora in lipstick. Sora couldn't even answer the test questions. At Lunch Matt gave me a gift still not knowing I was Yolei ,he asked me to sit with him "I have to make an appearance at my friends I'll be right over."I said. then Mimi got in my face.  
  
End Chapter 1 


	2. What's next?

Wish Upon A Star Chpt 2  
  
By Shyla  
  
Yolei ran into Kari while walking over toward Matt and Kari says "I think I fit in better with you and your friends." "I think you got it all wrong Kari, stay away from them"Yolei said. Then Sora starts dancing on the tables, during lunch while she's dressed like a slut ,Yolei starts kiss Matt like they were making out. Then the principle busts them, and drags us to her office to talk to them. I, Yolei tried to convince the principle into not kicking Sora out of the science fair, then Sora says "Who'd wanna be in a geek fest any ways." Then its was my turn to get into trouble so I said "Who cares about being queen anyway, go ahead and suspend me, see if I care." But my sister stuck up for me and said "she's been looking forward to being queen her whole life, and I really admire her for it." Then she said "Whose going to vote for you any way, the student body's opinion is displayed in the ladies bathroom. I'd suggest you clean it up if you want admitted back to class." 'Yes ma'am' we replied in unison. "We better stop this before we tear each others lives to shreds. All I want is to get into college. And I can't believe you were mulling my boyfriend in the middle of lunch, what next is you going to lose my virginity for me too while you're a head."Sora said. " Never did anything like that. I was sure you'd had already done that. all I did was kiss. Kiss a lot. I can't believe you ever though I'd do anything like that. But you gota get me out of this and into the science fair"Yolei said.  
  
After school we went to Mr. James' room so I could try to win my spot back for the science fair and it worked. And we called a truce. I could hold his hand and whatever else but no kissing or anything having to do with kissing. We drove Matt home and then we drove home and set up a blanket out side so we could make that wish. ''So what did my friends say when they seen you in the same out fight 2 days in a row?"she asked me. "violation of rule 2" I said. 'So I guess you've heard about the rules" then she started telling me the rules. And we started laughing at how stupid they were. ''I kinda suggested that you get rid of the 3-month max"I said. "Yea, that rule needs to go I enjoy being with him so much"she said. " I noticed, now I know what it feels like to have someone who cares about you."I said. "A lot of guys really like you. I mean you as you, you could get a boyfriend, I mean you're cute it's just a matter of having confidence, Gwen told me there are 910 boys in the student body 911 if you count our new neighbor." She told me. "KEN?" "yes Ken, I thank-you should go for it."She told me. "But I'd be all young tied.' I said. ''So forget about talking, go in for the kill you're an experienced kisser now, what if we spent 1 more day as each other"She said. "Why would you wanna do that?"I asked. "You could prove to some of my teachers that im not such an air head, and I'll show you how easy it is for Yolei to get a guy and I bet they'd be lining up to see you."She said. "You would sacrifice you life for 1 more day?"I asked. And our parents we talking about it. The next day our parents were in the principal's office talking to her about what happen yesterday, and trying to explain what they were doing. In astromy class she was getting a massage from all the guys in my class room, in math the teacher wouldn't believe me that I, I mean Sora wanted to try a math problem. And I got it down pat, and it was correct. After school, I waited in the gym for matt to finish practice, and he said "I love you Sora" and I went into panic mode, and made up some lame excuse that I haven't been myself lately. And that next time he goes to say pretend like it's the first time. Then when Matt saw Ken kissing me beside my Kia, he flipped out.  
  
End Chapter 2 


	3. Reversing the wish

Wish Upon A Star Chapter 3  
  
By Shyla  
  
While Ken was standing by my car waiting for me , he had a box of chocolates for me.  
  
"Listen Sora, I couldn't stop myself."Ken said. "Look Ken I think you're great."I said. "I think you're great too"Ken said. "You're jsut attacted to my looks"I said. "Its just not your looks,I mean well physically you're not my type at first I thought I had a crush on Yolei,but now that I'm getting to know you better our personalities are much morecompatiable, Yolei's just too wild for me."Ken said. "wait back up...you think Yolei's attractive?"I asked. "It's whats inside that matters."Ken said.then I said"we're sisters alotmore alike than ya think.". At home I walk into the kitchen..Sora askes me for help with her math and I explained it to her in simple terms told her instead of pain use perfume a,and she got it right. later on Mom &Dad came home and put us to bed. I got up and ran outside and seen a shooting star and made my wish, next morning. . . . .It didn't work, but I wish it had because we get to experiance the other's moment of glory. At lunch that day I was helping my sister learn my notes and a guy came over and brought us this flyer ..it was about a party at kari's house before the dance...she said "way to go kari" then I said "her parents would kill her if they found out." And we ran over there to see what was going on and Kari was crying becuase of what Sora's friends did to her.I suggested that they appolozige to Kari for what they did to her, and Mimi said "She's a sophmore for god sakes why should we?" "Its would be too much to ask for you 3 to perform a decent gester." then I walk out side only to walk past Matt,and he told me that he hated me in few words, it made me feell like I was 3 inches tall..well I should say he hated my sister, and ended it once and for all. And in the audoturium my sister was presenting my science fair project. after I was prestsented at half time I ran into the the pool area, and sat waiting for my sister to come and find me and I told her "it's irreversable. I tried last nite and I'm still you." then she told me to sit down and told me the truth." I saw the SAME shooting star that night I was with Matt and made a wish to be you" I looked at her dumbfounded ''Why would you wish that?"I asked. "There I was this C- student, about to break up with my boyfriend ova some stupid rule, and got sick of being myself and sick my friends, and doubtful that I was going to make into college, and I looked up to see my adventurace little sister exploreing the wonders of the universe. and I wonder what it would be like to bee you, so I made the wish."She said. ''why were you so mad when we switched?"I asked her. "I wasn't about to admit I wanted to be you and paniced when it happened I guess we made the same wish at the same time."she said. "thats why it didn't work!"I said and Sora nodded. and we ran outside to fix our wish, and it was fixedcx after we seen the star and made that wish to be ourselves..with giggles and smiles everything was normal again. At the dance I as myself went to go find Ken ,and Sora went to find Matt. Then Sora's friends came up to her with an idea, "all the rules are gone except number 9, the one that says we'll be friend forever."Mimi said. "deal" Sora said, then went to find Matt and talked him into takeing her back."Please give me 1 more chance Matt, you're the only guy for me, that other guy was ny neightbor Ken and he only wanted a ride home,and it was a peck on the cheeck, as in a thankyou. I love you Matt"Sora said. "I love you too Sora"Matt said. Then I found Ken and told him . "Hi, Look Ken I know you haven't go the best impression of me so far so lets start over"I pleeded. "Sora did say I should get to know you better''Ken said. The my sister called me up towards the stage to hand me her crown and held my hand for 2 minutes, then I went back to dancing with Ken wearing my sister's crown. I was soo happy. I finally realized who I really am , because my sister taught me things about my self that I never would have guess. I thank her for everything she's ever done for me. And I realize thigns about Sora that I never knew. Like they always say," the road home isn't that far away, we just take some short cuts to get there."  
  
The End. 


End file.
